


something good can work

by bitnotgood



Series: family ‘verse [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/pseuds/bitnotgood
Summary: James realizes he’s in love.or: 4K of smut with a sprinkle of feelings





	something good can work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenlavafield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenlavafield/gifts).



> Grace! Finally did the thing. Tbh this was supposed to be a Christmas present, but... better late than never??
> 
> Shoutout to @purplecelery for beta-ing for me, you rock!
> 
> This is the first smut I’ve written so please be kind.

It is a Saturday morning, peaceful and ordinary, when James Flint realizes with sudden clarity that he is in love.

John is splayed out on the mattress, eyes closed tightly, mouth broken on a moan. “Ah, ah _fuck_. Thomas, right there. Again. Yes, there, _please_.”

“You’re doing so good for me, John,” Thomas says before placing a kiss on John’s knee. “Isn’t he perfect?”

For this, Thomas looks at James with a sly grin on his face. His brow shines with sweat. James knows from both observing and personal experience that Thomas is pleased with himself. He’s been lucky enough to find himself on the receiving end of Thomas’ long, slow fucks multiple times and the man has every right to pleased.

To John’s credit, he really does look perfect. His head is tilted towards James now, eyes still screwed shut while he makes the most beautiful noises. John’s hand stretches out towards James. He isn’t sure if it’s on purpose, if he’s really reaching for James or mindlessly grasping, but James takes it anyway. He places a kiss on the top of John’s hand, turns it and nips at the inside of John’s wrist. “Perfect,” he murmurs and lets his beard scratch at the delicate skin there.

John’s eyes flutter open, clear blue and striking. His lips curl in the faintest of smiles making him look beautiful— soft and fucked out. Thomas pulls all the way out of John then, bringing forth a low groan from John. Then Thomas shifts, pulling John up closer to him and then snaps his hips forward in two shallow thrusts. “Oh, _fuck_ , Thomas. Fuck,” John pants, fingers tightening around James’ wrist.

James is watching his husband fuck his— no, _their_ — boyfriend into the mattress and he feels warm and light. _He loves them._ He feels that love in equal measure for both of them, so fiercely there’s a chance he might actually be having a fucking heart attack. The thought wracks through him, then settles deep in his chest like a calmed ship after a storm.

He knows that he’s been in love with John for some time now. John is beautiful and clever, and fits into their life so seamlessly that James hardly noticed the feelings that bubbled up in his chest whenever he saw John. They were the same feelings that arose in him whenever he saw Thomas and Miranda even after all of these years.

But this— this James can’t imagine living without anymore. Thomas and John tangled up together, moving and sighing together as one beautiful animal. James can’t picture a future where this isn’t something he gets the opportunity to witness, and it’s that realization that scares the shit out of him.

It feels monumental, life altering, but then John is tugging on his hand, breathing out his name, and it’s just another Saturday.

James leans forward and kisses John on the mouth because he can and he _loves_ him. God, does he love him. John’s kiss is eager, hungry, and James wants nothing more than to kiss him for hours. James starts to pull back, and John chases after him, catching James’ lower lip between his teeth. James moans, feels John smile against his mouth before resting his forehead against James’.

Thomas thrusts again, taking John by surprise. His moan turns into a laugh when he says, “Your husband is a menace.”

James thinks back to the first time John had sucked his cock. They hadn’t even gone on a proper date yet, the bastard. James was only going to ask him out. Actually in the moment he didn’t know for sure if he was going to ask him out, or simply proposition him.

Months of what Miranda and Thomas had considered flirting had gone by and they insisted enough was enough. “You’re clearly attracted to him in some capacity,” Miranda had said over breakfast one morning. “Either fuck him out of your system if that’s all it is, or see where it goes.” Luckily James had gotten used to Miranda’s occasional bluntness, or he would’ve choked on his morning coffee. Thomas stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders, and gave James the _she’s right_ look because of course she was.

Looking back at it, James doesn’t quite remember how John ended up on his knees that day, but it happened. In the fucking library of all places. He doesn’t remember what John said to convince him it was a good idea, if he even said anything, but James does remember thinking how beautiful John looked with his mouth spread around James’ cock. With his hair tucked behind his ears and cheeks hollowed out, he looked absolutely perfect.

“I have a husband,” James had managed to get out on a moan. Not the entire truth and possibly not the best thing to say when receiving an incredible blow job in a public library, but it seemed important for John to know in that moment. Not that he was committing any infidelity, but that he was a package deal if they went beyond this.

John had pulled off of him lazily and James couldn’t help the involuntary jerk of his hips. When John looked up his lips were spit-slick and wicked. “Obviously. I’m not blind.” James could feel the huff of laughter against his cock, John’s mouth dangerously close. “Thomas and I have talked before, you know? He’s rather charming.” When James looked down at him, his expression was wolfish and hungry. “I’m assuming he knows about this.”

“Of course,” James said, voice falling somewhere between indignant and desperate.

John just grinned. “Excellent. Now that we have that cleared up, can we get back to it?”

James could only nod, attempting to hold back a moan from having John’s mouth back on him again. It wasn’t long before James was biting on his own hand and coming down John’s throat.

Some nights later, after they had their second dinner together and fucked for the first time, John asked if he might get to meet James’ better half. “I do mean in the biblical sense,” John felt the need to clarify.

James snorted, but had kissed his temple and said, ‘It’s actually better _thirds_.” The silence stretched. “I mean that Thomas and I have a wife.”

John had propped himself on his elbow and looked down at James, serious and searching. He had yet to learn the language of John’s face, always so expressive, but James found that he wanted to. For a moment it worried James, the silence and John’s unreadable face. Which really should have been an indicator that this wasn’t just a simple fuck if he cared what John thought about the news.

“Kinky,” he finally said before biting down on James’ shoulder.

“You _shit_ ,” James said, but there was no heat in it. He poked John in the side, causing him to turn and laugh against James’ neck.

At the time he didn’t know what it- whatever _it_ was- would lead to, but he was going to take whatever he could get— whatever he was allowed by the people involved.

Now James smiles at the memory. He hums his agreement against John’s collar bone. Thomas _is_ a menace, but then again, so is John. So is Miranda. One might say that James has a type.

“It’s nothing less than you deserve,” he tells John and punctuates the statement with a bite to his collarbone, loving the sharp intake of breath he gets in response.

“God, you two are beautiful together,” Thomas says. James rests his head on John’s chest to look up at Thomas. He’s watching the two of them with warm affection in his eyes. Beneath him, James can hear John’s heart trying to pound out of his chest.

John’s fingers make their way to James’ neck, tangling themselves in his hair. “Stop sounding so sentimental and _fuck_ me.” His voice sounds needy, close to petulant, as he tugs lightly on James’ hair.

Thomas has been working John for close to an hour now, first with his diligent tongue and eager fingers, and now with the maddeningly slow pace of his cock. The fact that he’s only now begging for it makes John a stronger man than James has ever pretended to be. Since no one has ever accused John Silver of being a patient man, it’s no surprise when he shifts his hips, trying to grind himself down on Thomas’ cock. “Come _on_.”

Thomas looks at James with his eyebrows raised, taking John’s words as a challenge. He looks down at John’s cock, then back to James with a wicked grin. He lets his tongue run over his bottom lip and James understands instantly— just the thought of what Thomas is suggesting goes straight to James’ cock.

John’s nails are scratching lightly at James’ skull when he starts to get up. “Hey,” John protests, but let’s him go easily.

James crawls on his knees towards Thomas who is now absently grinding into John. His own cock is half-hard and heavy between his legs.

“Look at you, my love,” Thomas says with awe in his voice as James approaches. It’s something James will never get tired of, the way Thomas addresses him with such open affection. As if each interaction is still from their early days, when everything was new and exciting. His voice has an added roughness now, deep with arousal. He reaches a hand out towards James, and James takes it much like he took John’s not long ago and kisses his fingers.

Thomas pulls him closer pressing James’ hand against his chest. Then Thomas’ breath is a warm puff of air against his neck before he leaves a trail of kisses down James’ jaw.

“You need a shave,” Thomas murmurs, and James can feel the smile against his jaw, the way Thomas rubs his face against the offending scruff. James might’ve laughed at that, but Thomas’ hand had left his and made its way down to James’ cock. His fingers a barely-there sensation as he skims the length of James’ full erection.

“ _Christ_ ,” James breathes out as Thomas rubs the wide pad of his thumb over the head of his cock, the rest of his fingers curling around James’ length. He can’t help but lean up and catch Thomas’ mouth in a kiss. He feels lightheaded with all of the sensations, the way Thomas sucks on his tongue almost in time to the tug on his cock. Then he feels the shift of John’s thigh against his own leg, no doubt trying to fuck himself against Thomas.

James turns to find John propped up on his elbows, head angled toward the ceiling, breathing out curses as he writhes against Thomas. He looks gorgeous like this, a mess of curls and flushed skin. James places his hand on John’s knee, trails down his thigh before digging his nails in, relishing the full body shake the runs through John.

“Fucking finally,” John sighs, falling back onto the bed. “You two make a lovely picture, but I was beginning to feel—” John’s voice cuts off in something like a sob when James leans over and takes the full length of John’s cock in his mouth in one slow slide.

“What was that?” Thomas asks, sounding smug. James hums a sort of laugh with his mouth around John. He can feel the twitch in his hips as John tries to thrust up, but between James and Thomas he’s too restrained to do much.

“Neglected,” John groans out. “I was beginning to feel neglected.” James bobs once and wraps his hand around the base of John’s cock, squeezing lightly as he twists his wrist. John lets out a sharp hiss.

Thomas _tsks_. “Poor boy. We wouldn’t want that would we, James?”

Preoccupied with other activities, James sucks harder than he has been, cheeks hollowing out around John’s cock, hoping that it’s a good enough response.

“You’re such an ass,” John pants. James isn’t sure who that’s directed to, but it pleases him, the way John never seems to shut up, even in bed.

James feels the brush of Thomas’ fingers against the back his neck, up into his hair, before they pull tightly. James breathes sharply through his nose, pulling off of John with an obscene pop, and looks up at Thomas, eyes wide.

“Keep going,” he tells James, his voice too sweet for the hooded gaze he’s giving James. Then he’s guiding James back to John and James goes easily. First licking at the pre-come gathered at the tip, tongue sliding between the slit, before taking the rest of him.

James feels like he’s on fire, arousal building within him, close to being too much. He loves the smooth feel of John’s cock against his tongue and the comforting weight of Thomas’ hand in his’ hair, pushing and pulling him along John’s cock. The brush of his own cock against the bed sheets is enough to keep James closer and closer to the edge.

Then the warmth of Thomas along the side of James’ face is gone as he pulls out of John.

“ _Ah_ , fuck, Thomas,” John keens. “I’m so— I’m so close. Get back here,” John begs, sounding completely wrecked.

“You’re doings so well, John.”

John rolls his body, reacting to Thomas’ praise, finally able to fuck up into James’ mouth. It’s perfect then, the head of John’s cock an insistent press against the roof of his mouth, forcing James to breathe out through his nose. Thomas tightens his grip on James’ hair, causing hot tears to prick at James’ eyes.

“John, come on, open your eyes.” James can hear John’s whine, but feels the shift in the bed, can picture John propping himself up and watching. Heat spreads throughout James, imagines the flush spreading down his back, knowing he has John’s eyes on him.

“That’s it,” Thomas practically coos. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“ _Yes_. God, James, you’re so- I’m going to- _Fuck_.”

Thomas holds James’ head firmly in place. Even if James wanted to remove himself he couldn’t. Though there isn’t a time that James would pass on such an opportunity. Thomas presses James down forcing him to take John deeper as John comes with a drawn out cry.

“Oh fuck, James,” John chokes out as James continues to suck hard while John continues to ride out his orgasm. The soft sounds John’s making combined with Thomas’ ragged breathing above him is enough to finally push James over the edge. James is white hot, stars behind his eyelids as his hips stutter. He feels the lines of his own release on his stomach as he ruts against the bunched up sheets below him. Thomas still has his grip in James’ hair keeping him from moving, so when he moans it’s around John’s spent, sensitive cock. 

Then it’s John’s hand he feels reaching for him. “Come up here, _please_ ,” John begs, and Thomas, bless him, untangles his fingers from James’ hair and lets him go.

As soon as James is up, he sees that John is on his elbows just as he imagined, hair sticking to his forehead, cheeks flushed a beautiful red. “Come here,” he repeats, reaching for James, pulling his face close and kissing him hungrily. James places his hand on John’s cheek, heart swelling as John leans into the touch. He brings his other hand to grab at John’s neck, pulling him up into a sitting position, but never breaking from John’s mouth.

John’s hands skirt along James’ sides, down to his thighs, encouraging him to settle in John’s lap. He breaks from their kiss then, looking past James. “You, too,” John says, reaching for Thomas.

Then Thomas is warm and flush behind him, his cock a welcome press against the small of James’ back. John leans forward to kiss Thomas, pressing himself closer into James’ space, so much so that he could ease himself into James’ ribcage and he would hardly notice. 

“It’s your turn now,” John says, close to James’ ear, curls brushing against his cheek. “You’re so good to us, Thomas.”

Thomas rests his head against James’ shoulder, his cock a slick slide up James’ back. James reaches behind to hold Thomas’ head, the angle awkward, but still perfect.

“Are you close?” James asks over his shoulder. Thomas nods against him. “Come on, then. We have you.”

John’s arm snakes around his side to hold Thomas close. James leans back, adding to the pressure against Thomas’ cock, making Thomas groan. Then it’s a low chant of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ and Thomas tenses behind him. His hips stuttering out of rhythm, then he feels Thomas’ hot release against his back.

Thomas sags against him. The three of them stay there for some time. The room is silent save for the sound of their breathing against one another. It feels as if they have carved out a space for themselves, a small chunk of time standing still just for the three of them. A deep wave of contentedness fills James chest as he’s surrounded by the two men he loves so deeply.

James feels the wet press of a kiss to his shoulder and Thomas sighs. “That was lovely.”

“Agreed,” James says. He brings his hand back from Thomas’ head so that he can stroke John’s hair.

Thomas peels himself from James’ back. “Seems I’ve made a mess,” Thomas says with a huff of laughter. James nuzzles his face in the crook of John’s neck trying not to be offended by the cold air against his back.

The bed dips as Thomas removes himself. “Be right back,” he calls, most likely heading for a cloth.

Now John’s fingers move to James’ back, tapping an absent rhythm against the knobs of his spine. “We could just take a shower. I think it could fit the three of us.”

James scoffs before pressing a kiss into John’s neck. “Sounds like a great way to break a neck.”

John’s fingers trail lower on his back leaving goosebumps in their wake. “I wasn’t saying we fuck in the shower,” John says, sounding scandalized. He swipes a finger across the come that’s now gone cold on James’ back. “Although that might make for a nice round two.”

James rolls his eyes and finally leans out of John’s space in time to see John suck slowly on his own finger.

He wrinkles his nose. “Did you just...?”

John’s smile is mischievous around his finger before he pulls out with a ridiculous pop. “ _Delicious_.”

“That’s filthy.”

John seems to consider this for a moment, debating on whether to take offense. He shrugs. “Won’t stop you from kissing me though.”

Indeed it will not. At this point James finds there’s very little that would keep him from kissing John. Except maybe the smug look he’s giving James right now. Grogginess, however, is beginning to seep into James and he’ll always be too weak for John’s requests. So he leans back John and kisses him.

Thomas comes back to the bed and drags a warm cloth against James back then his chest making him shiver. When he’s satisfied that James is clean enough, Thomas nudges him out of the way so he can do the same to John.

James moves to the side and watches fondly as Thomas drags the cloth over John’s body. When the cloth passes over a new patch of John’s skin Thomas leans down to kiss the freshly cleaned spot. Each kiss makes John shudder, one hand on Thomas’ shoulder, the other searching for James next to him. Finally Thomas makes it to John’s mouth and kisses him soundly.

James loves them both so much. And he knows he should say something, but there’s still doubt that’s nestled itself in the pit of James’ stomach. He worries there’s a chance that John doesn’t feel the same. That maybe one day John will leave them and decide that he doesn’t want to come back, that this has all been some fun folly. On other occasions James worries that Thomas might feel similarly, that John is part of an almost-midlife crisis of sorts, and at some point he’ll want him to go. Then of course he thinks to Miranda. That maybe she’s had enough sharing for one lifetime.

James has always thought he’d take whatever he could get in this arrangement and he’s always been grateful to his partners, all three of them, for allowing him so much. He’s always thought he would be happy with whatever he could get before their relationship came to an end, if it were to do so. But now he’s certain it wouldn’t be nearly enough, not really.

And the thing is, James would understand. He wouldn’t fault any of them for deciding that they’ve had enough of this. Each day he’s spent with the Hamilton’s is far more than he could have ever hoped to have had. His love lies with them first and foremost, so he would understand if they asked him to turn John away. He could understand, too, if John decided one day that this is all much more than what he bargained for. James would understand, but he’s not sure if he would be able to truly cope.

While James was lost in his thoughts, Thomas had pulled himself away from John and is now looking at James. His warm expression quickly turning to concern. James feels a flush of embarrassment for being so transparent, and quickly smiles up at Thomas hoping he’ll let it go. Thankfully he does, instead leaning forward to kiss James’ forehead before kissing him chastely on the mouth.

Then it’s Thomas’ turn to lay on the other side of John. For his part, John seems pleased to be between the two of them, and moves down to fit more snuggly between them. Thomas throws his arm over John’s waist to clasp James’ hand. James could easily drift back to sleep this way. He even begins to feel the pull of sleep as his eyelids grow heavy, but John, of course, chooses that moment to speak.

“Do you think Miranda’s back from the market?”

Thomas yawns. “She might be.”

John hums, clearly wanting to say more.

“What?” James asks without opening his eyes.

“Do you think she brought some pastries back? From that one shop...”

James sighs and Thomas squeezes his hand. “You are more than welcome to check,” Thomas offers, always the voice of reason.

“Actually, you know what I could go for?” John nudges James’ leg hoping to get his attention. When James doesn’t stir, John runs his foot further up James’ leg. At that, James opens an eye, intrigued. Having gotten his attention, John smiles brightly and says, “Pancakes.”

“Oh, that is a good idea,” Thomas quips up from John’s side.

John crowds into James’ space. “And you make the best pancakes.”

“Also true,” Thomas says, rubbing his thumb along James’ hand.

James knows when he is not going to win a battle, especially against these two, so he offers surrender quickly. “Fine. We’ll have pancakes.”

John closes the space between them and kisses him deeply. When John breaks away, James is surprised he’s actually breathless. “To think, I’ve made pancakes for far less compensations.” John’s too close for James to properly look at, but he can see his small smile. James still brings his other hand up to trace his thumb along John’s lower lip so he can feel it, too. He kisses John once more, softer this time. “What a fool am I.”

James feels it’s an impressive feat when he finally removes himself from the nest of blankets and tangle of limbs. There’s a shirt on the ground that he thinks might be John’s. He picks it up, discovers it’s actually Thomas’ and puts it on anyway. He does the same with a pair of boxers that are actually his. When he looks back at the bed he finds that John and Thomas have curled in on each other.

“Aren’t you coming down?”

“Too tired,” John says, burying his face into Thomas’ chest. He takes it all back. They’re both bastards.

James shakes his head and walks towards the bedroom door.

“Give Miranda our love if she’s home,” Thomas calls.

James smiles. Of course he will.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus the family verse was brought into the world. This verse is something that Grace and I have been talking about nonstop for the past couple of months and has become a happy place for us. It all leads to ot....6, I think?? Basically everyone is gay and in love and becomes a big ol’ happy family.
> 
> There’s at least one follow up to this where these three actually talk about their feelings, whoo! 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated! :)


End file.
